mooportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog : Moo Moo v3.21
size=200color=#FF0000Official Changelog MMGX v4.00/color/size color=#80BFFFbMap Version: v4.00/b/color ######################### ## Gameplay & Cosmetics ## ######################### *Some performance improvements and changes *Some terrain remade and changes *Game Modes - Hero level set to 6 for Professional. - Hero level set to 10 for Advance. *Thunderbluff Town and MooMoo - Added mini buildings and units (serves as population) - Healing/Mana aura is no longer remove during wave. - Healing/Mana aura takes less when has wave from 0.08 to 0.01%). - Healing/Mana aura perimeter improved 600/1200. *Unable repick for all random mode. *Unable command "-skip" on before last waves 25/35 *Gold Reward remade *Book of Artifacts - New shop *Gul'dan the Warlock - Changed name to Adobo - Added new skill Presence of Adobo.(Slowed 400% attack rate nearby 1000 AoE.) - Improved bonus stats. - 400% prone to magic damage. *New 3 Elite bosses - Viper the Ancient Snake - Tatsa the Sluge - Duke Duval the Ancient Warlock *Region I Boss : Trigon - Improved bonus stats. - Replaced Critical Attack to Poison Sting. *Region II Boss : Volta - Improved bonus stats. - Spawn when Trigon dies. *Hero Taverns - Changed color green for agi red for strength purple for int. *Couriers - Changed starting courier. - Starting courier cannot to buy on shop. - Wyvern unable to use items. - No longer revive. *Rexxar Shop - Removed gold transfer. - Remade set of creatures. *Gold transfer - Remade - Added to circle of power. *New Commands "-buytomes" or "-bt" - Buy tomes instantly. - Minimum required gold is 12000. - 20 all stats per loop. ########## ## Hero ## ########## *King of Skulls *Cockroach : Tootsie - New Hero - Intelligence *Sacred Fighter : Good Knight - Changed tavern location. - Changed primary attribute from strength to intelligence. *Frost Infernal : Bliz Rock - Remade. - Frozenline remakes. - Breath of Ice remakes. - Changed tavern location. - Changed primary attribute from agility to strength. *Spongebob : Squarepants - Emerge has now level 2 when reach level 50. *King of Sparta : Leonidas - Leadership now only applies for self and player units. - Leadership improved AoE from 450 to 1000. - Leadership improved strength bonus damage from 1 to 2. - Three Hundred changed summoning unit - Gravity Smash has now level 2 when reach level 50. *Moo Moo : King of Thunderbluff - Unleash has now level 2 when reach level 50. - Unleash rescaled duration to 12/22. - Unleash cooldown increase by 5. *Aramachus : Dark Lord - Remade *Flame Wizard : Ching Pogi - Remade *Mechanical Goblin : Riket Rattletrap - Variuos changes on skills *Vassal : Nunya Baldibion - Gun Flare renamed to Hell flare and improved a bit. - Unlock Potential rebalance. *Cannibal : Philpo - Increased scale from 1.30 to 1.45. - Rend reduce chance to trigger from 25% to 17% - Mammoth rescaled strength base bonus from 100/200/300 to 50/100/150. - Stench removed initial damage. *Colossus : Cozi - Colossal Dash reduce strength damage from 3 to 2. - Catastrophe added slow effect. - Catastrophe has now constant radius AoE from 500/650/800 to 800. *Dragon Warlord : Drek Thar Nogard - Increased scale from .81 to 1.00. - Incinerate set a constant cooldown to 25. *Dreadlord : Mal'Ganis - Feral Rage improved. - Forsaken improved hit points gain from 30 to 50. - Inferno replaces to Dread Pack. *Drunken Panda : Charles Bruno - Pandaren Elemental remake. - Tri Disatser reduce execute delay. *Gladiator : Nacho Cheese - Hundred Axes rebalance. *Imperial Guard : Rob Kublay - Twisted Cleaver rescaled clave from 30%/60% to 40%/80%. *Razormane Bandit : Ping Maxx - War Stomp rework damage base. - Mighty Pong fixed not reviving bug. - Mighty Pong changed mechanisms. *Tank : House - Terra Upheaval rescaled attack speed bonus to 70%/140% to 40%/80% *Firelord : Volcanus Ragepyre - Flame Strike no longer damage to it self either allies. - Increased area of effect from 250 to 600. *Templar : Arius Wrath - Changed tavern location. - Sanity's Blessing remake. - Templar's Valor improved. *Axis : Reden Tamondong - Revenge removed cooldown. - Revenge removed mana cost. - Call & Slice remake to Battle Hunger. - Perfection fixed cooldown. *Blademaster : Eyobel - Mirror Image lowered mana cost from 200/400/600/800 to 100/200/300/400 - Green Slash has now constant cooldown by 75. - Green Slash lowered agility jump bonus from 2 to 0.25. *Chain Gunner : Carlito Brigante - Lasershot remade mana consumption. *Dread Conjurer : Tausil Clahroo - Changed to natural color. - Conjur rebalance. - Back Stab rescaled chances from 1%-100% to 1%-50/1%-100% - Back Stab rescaled critical damage from 10 to 5/7. *Iron Raven : Vy Vorpalshade - Premeditated Strike attacking trigger from 5 to 3. - Premeditated Strike rescaled critical to 1.2/1.6/2.0/2.4 - Hysteria rescaled chances to 3%/6%/9%/12%. - Vorpal's Feather remade. - Raid Aura rework. *Liquid Matter : Cooler'Tetrahedron - Hydro Rings removed additional times agility. - Water Strike improved stun duration. - Water Strike improved cooldown by 7. - Water Strike removed initial damage. *Moon Huntress : Naisha Importance - Glaive of Force remake. - Glaive of Force changed name to Moon Glaive. - Moon Arc has now constant jump from 3/5/7/9 to 5. - Moon Arc improved cooldown by 4. - Ethereal Glaive's moon chain deals 2.0x agility damage. - Ethereal Glaive constant moon chain by 20%. *Dark Ranger : Sylvanas Windrunner - Dark Arrow improved cooldown. - Deathstrike rebalanced agility damage. - Dark Touch's Deathstrike chances are applied on day and nigh time. - Dark Touch rework bonus damage from flat to percentage. *Overlord : Laharl Vetkin - Bash changed icon. - Feral remake. - Devash reduced AoE from 550 to 200. - Devash reduced thickness aura from 2/4 to 1. *Panda Warrior : Po - Panda Strength remake. - Panda Fur rescaled armor bonus from 25/50/75/100 to 20/40/30/50. - Panda Smash trigger invulnerable during air. *Shadow Demon : Dusk Wrathbringer - Shadow Harvest new skill. - Displace Shadow remake. - Displace Shadow is now an ultimate. - Graveyard is now a special skill. - Shadow Bash replaces Shadow Reaper. - Shadow Mastery remake. - Shadow Mastery is now a 3rd skill. *Shadow Shaman : Akinos - Changed title name from Shadow Shaman to Mystic Shaman. - Battlefury reworked. - Battle Hunger improved bonus damage from 60/75/120 to 75/150/225. - Divine Regeneration improved. *Silver Scout : Igaza the Avenger - Changed tavern location. - Spectral Attack improved cooldown from 12 to 20. *Troll Warrior : Loremon - Fervor improved cooldown from 10 to 25. - Multistrike rescaled chances from 15/25/30 to 15/30/45 - Bash reworked. ########## ## Items ## ########## *Major changes and remakes - Item General remakes - New Shop : Magi *Item boss drop - Automatically give to owner of kill. Note: If an hero has full slot it will drop on the floor. *Items Ownership - Removed Enabled/enabled function. ############ ## Secrets ## ############ Gold is granted periodically every seconds. *Second Chance -Removed. *Ultimate Ropera -Removed. *Power up Runes - New Set *Kerchek Quest -Added story line. -Remake mechanisms -Required to finish waves 25/35. -No more exchange of good/evil souls after defeating Adobo. *Gem of Shadow - Added negative aura (-100) *Wyvern Courier -New secret *Power Necklace -New secret item *Enchanted Gem -New secret item *Soul Gem -New secret item *Shield of Aszune -New secret item *+1M Gold Secret - Applies to all players. *Moo T-shirt -Remake secret procedure. *Moo Axe -Remade. -Remake secret procedure. *Nogueira Courier -Remake secret procedure. *Arcanite Shield -Remade. -Remake secret procedure. *Halberd Axe -Remade. -Remake secret procedure. *Thunderfury -Remade. -Removed orb effect. *Mystic Grallen -Remade. *Exorus Warlock -Remade. *Tectonic -Remade. *Cloak of Wizardy -Remade. *Eternal Aura -Removed shared aura. -Removed HP regen aura. *Moo Moo Battle Gears Recipe - Remade. - Simplified name to Battle Gears. *Sadistic Axe -Remade. *Trinity -Remade. *Ani Cages -Remade. **Cage Small -Remade. **Cage Medium -Remade. **Cage Large -Remade. *Sassy's Cloak - Remade. *Cloak of Wizardy - Remade. *Satanic Chicken -Remake secret procedure. *Immunity Necklace - Reduced charges from 100 to 50. ################ ##Miscellaneous ## ################ *Renamed hero taverns. *New Intelligence Tavern 2 *End Round gold rewards set to 500. *No more thunderbluff unit spawn on main quest. *Weather Effect - Normal difficulty starts at wave 10. - Professional difficulty starts at wave 5. - Advance difficulty starts at first wave. ######### ## Bugs ## ######### *Fixed Agile Gnome 1-10 agility bonus. *Fixed Chakram 1-10 intelligence bonus. *Fixed Masakari 1-10 strength bonus. *Fixed credits text and info's *Fixed various typo errors *Fixed various other tooltip errors *Fixed various glitch, spell exploit, icon, typo, and other tool tip errors *Fixed various memory glitches resulted in abilities/items malfunctioning